Step by step, you walk towards the edge
by Novacaine soul
Summary: Freeverse. Because Harry was too different to fit in and you can't really be happy if you don't belong anywhere. OR He was the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived, a living legend. But, sometimes, the higher you are, the more lonely you feel.


**First Harry Potter fanfic, woo hoo. I'm sorry if it makeS you eyes bleed, I just wanted to try a style I saw and fell in love with.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>You are one and <em><span>crying<span>_

you feel someone missing

someone **important**

but you don't know who

—you're just a baby after all—

Your eyes are as green as your _mother_'s

but only your aunt notices it

and she **_pretends_** she doesn't

·

{you are forgettable, Harry}

·

You are six and scared

and your uncle just got home

holding a bottle of

what? **Whiskey**? Who knows.

Dudley is asleep upstairs

(he doesn't really come down much)

and Aunt Petunia shakes her head

and yells at you

what did you do w/r/o/n/g this time?

Bad, _bad _Harry

you should respect the rules

·

{so much like your idiotic father}

·

You are ten and cut

the_ mirror_ of the bathroom just broke

/they'll blame you of course/

Your hand is covered in RED blood

Red like the fire

Red like your mother's hair

Red like everyone's blood

but you're still **different**

left out

*a monster*

·

{or so they make you believe}

·

You are eleven and a wizard

where the hell did that come from?

But you are

and a very _famous_ one

and also an o-r-p-h-a-n

but you already knew that

Some people want to** befriend** you

for the first time in forever

looks like you've finally found your place

·

{let's see how long it lasts}

·

You are twelve and strange

—history repeats itself—

you're the _only one_ that is a parselmouth

who else does that?

(maybe people are h·i·d·d·i·n·g

more things than they should)

And you fight a **monster**

and now you're kind of a god

but you really aren't

·

{stupid, stupid you}

·

You are thirteen and a delinquent

or so **Snape** says

you just wanted your godfather

[now that you suddenly have one]

someone that loves you

and_ knows _your parents

because **everyone** talks about them

but they are strangers to you

·

{people don't understand}

·

You are fourteen and a cheater

how did you name end up there?

you **swear** you didn't do it

(but are you sure you didn't lie?)

You are _no one_'s favourite

who would choose you when they have _them_

And then Cedric **dies** and no one

believes that **_Voldemort_** is back

but you can't b·l·a·m·e them

/you are just a L-O-S-T kid/

·

{aren't you?}

·

You are fifteen and desolated

another person that left

First your parents,

now **Sirius**

who will be next?

You swear to yourself

that you'll kill Bellatrix

and make her pay

for all she did

th S, the murders

the loyalty to _him_

·

{if she doesn't kill you first, that is}

·

You are sixteen and running away

_Dumbledore died_ too

it feels like a cruel joke, doesn't it?

As soon as you **LOVE** or admire someone,

they leave. Again

and again and again.

You wonder who will be next

and you **hope** it won't be any

of your friends

·

{but then it could be you, darling}

·

You are seventeen and a H/E/R/O

a hero that has lost nearly everything

[will you be able to sleep again?

**Nightmares** always in your head]

The war is won

or at least it seems like it

but everything else is not

so many lost lives

so many _broken families_

and you're still there

it's an irony, really

so you want to leave

maybe to never come back

but you don't

because there are still people who need you

—or that's what you say to youself—

·

{maybe you're more a coward than a hero}

·

You are thirty-seven and leaving

you **never** fitted in

do you even belong here?

(no, you didn't and everyone knows)

So you take a small bag with your things

and _walk_ through the door

but only when Ginny isn't _WATCHING_

honey, that's low

leaving your **_kids_**

/you can't believe yourself/

but you can't stay here **_forever_**

just thinking about it makes you p-a-n-i-c

_horrible_, that's what you are

so you **_close_** the door

·

{only to never walk through it again}


End file.
